


last 600 seconds

by emptypens



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, mild mentions of violence, raken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptypens/pseuds/emptypens
Summary: what happens when everything starts falling apart within 600 seconds?





	last 600 seconds

**Author's Note:**

> there is a version of this on [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/-SEOKJINNED).

**600.**

there they were, lying down beside each other on the bed that seemed to stand as their coffin instead; they looked like a pair of dead people---not talking, not moving, barely breathing.

around them scattered shattered glass, broken things, and other objects that seemed to be thrown around out of overflowing emotions; it was as if a cyclone passed by the bedroom, but the only two victims of it stayed there, still and silent, as if nothing happened. perhaps they didn't notice it, or perhaps they themselves created it.

truth be told, they could have been thought of as corpses by any passerby if it weren't for the movements they were making with their eyes which were slowly roaming around each other's bodies and slowly blinking as if they were scared to miss a single millisecond of a chance to remain staring at the beauty that was hidden behind their cuts and bruises.

**550.**

despite the strain spreading across their legs, jaehwan insisted to intertwine them together. unfortunately, being a man who _was_ head-over-heels in love with him, wonshik let jaehwan be, watching the latter struggle while holding back a smile.

_was_.

once jaehwan succeeded, wonshik couldn't help but breathe out a barely audible laugh. jaehwan was adorable when we was focused, especially when the thing he was trying to do was something as small as pulling them closer together only to cuddle more.

"you're such a dork," wonshik whispered.

jaehwan smiled.

"i'm your dork," he whispered back.

...then, the emotion in his smile changed.

"well, i used to be."

**500.**

staring back at the younger man who was beside him with a subtle melancholic expression etched in his face, wonshik slowly reached his hand out and laid it on the side of jaehwan's face, then started to caress a swollen bump on his cheek with his thumb. upon the sweet action came the bitter memory of wonshik's fist coming in contact with jaehwan's face, along with the other violent actions the two men threw at each other.

it hurted their hearts as much as their fresh wounds hurted their bodies, especially because it occurred only a few moments before, and it had been occurring for the past few months. they only laid down because they realized that they, as individuals, were complete disasters, and that if they stay together, things will fall apart, including them.

they themselves were the cyclone; the cause of the destruction in jaehwan's bedroom, where pieces of broken things were littered everywhere, things including the last drop of wonshik's love for jaehwan.

unfortunately, it wasn't the same for jaehwan's love for wonshik.

**450.**

wonshik was so focused on touching all of the marks that he made on jaehwan that he didn't notice the latter wince at his actions, which made him stop. he may not have anything to feel towards him anymore, but he knew that he had already hurt him more than enough; he couldn't take pushing him off even further.

"sorry about that," wonshik muttered.

"about what?" jaehwan asked.

"that, and that, and that—" wonshik started to poke every wound that was visible on jaehwan's face and body, which tickled the latter a little.

"and this."

 wonshik stopped, putting his finger on jaehwan's chest.

jaehwan looked down and his finger, then back up at him with a small smile, lifting his hand to wrap it around wonshik's.

"it's okay. at least i have something to stand as some way to remember you."

**400.**

at that moment, a tear escaped wonshik's eyes.

jaehwan didn't have to tell him anything to let him know that he still loved him. wonshik should be happy, smiling, and hitting him for being so cheesy, but instead, he was starting to cry right in front of him.

"why are you crying?" jaehwan asked with an innocent tone, but the way his soft voice cracked at the end of his question gave wonshik the idea that he knew exactly why he was crying.

jaehwan didn't ask again either; he just held wonshik's hand tight and close to his aching heart, as if to tell him to feel his already broken heart break even more.

**350.**

"i'm so," jaehwan paused before breathing out the continuation like a breath he had been holding in while intertwining his fingers with wonshik's. "in love with you."

even when tears were still slowly escaping his eyes, wonshik smiled, but in the saddest manner he could ever do.

"i'm so," wonshik imitated jaehwan's dramatic pause, sighing shakily. "sorry."

**200.**

for the whole time he was there, he did nothing but cry his eyes out while he was in jaehwan's arms. conflict churned in his chest; jaehwan was the one who was utterly hurt, the one who was victimised by fallen love, and by physical, verbal, and emotional pain, the one who should be expressing his sorrow but instead, he was hugging wonshik as if he wasn't the one who needed comforting.

wonshik didn't deserve jaehwan; he knew this from the start, and he hated himself for not warning him about it sooner.

**150.**

out of the sudden, wonshik felt his head being lifted upwards, and before he could blink, he felt something warm and soft press lightly against his lips, that tasted like blood and honey; not the best combination, but he wasn't the one to complain, because it was jaehwan's lips.

wonshik looked at jaehwan, who had his eyes closed while he kissed him. it hurt the former like a sword was stabbed through his heart; the latter closed his eyes either because it was his kissing habit, or he just didn't want to see the cold reality of wonshik declaring that he didn't love him back anymore.

wonshik, being an asshole he didn't want to be, closed his eyes as well and kissed jaehwan back with as much passion he never had at the moment.

**100.**

the two started kissing and making love, as if the clock wasn't ticking, as if the time wasn't running out, as if they still had hopes of staying together forever.

they kissed each other's wounds and their other body parts, not to express how much they love each other, but to express how much they used to.

love used to be such a happy thing, and love stories used to end happily, with the couple walking out of the scenes with the brightest smiles on their faces, but at this point, it seemed as if none of those three thins had any chances of happening between the two.

**60.**

wonshik pulled away, panting while staring into jaehwan's eyes.

the former wished that all of this was a horrible nightmare. he wished that he would wake up with the first thing he'd see being jaehwan's beautiful eyes. he wished that he would wake up with a smile, thinking about how much he loves jaehwan with his heart.

he wished.

suddenly, wonshik felt a warm tear touch his face.

it wasn't his.

wonshik noticed how jaehwan was no longer looking back at him. it broke his heart, knowing that the cruel truth of what will happen within a few seconds had hit him really hard.

jaehwan didn't need to say anything for wonshik to know that he was trying to tell him something.

_do you really have to leave?_

wonshik lifted jaehwan's chin up, then leaned back in, laying another kiss on his lips, except softer and shorter.

**10.**

**9.**

"i'm sorry."

**8.**

**7.**

"don't apologize."

**6.**

**5.**

"forget about me."

**4.**

**3.**

"don't expect that i will do that."

**2.**

"thank you for being part of my life."

**1.**

"thank you as well."

**0.**

"goodbye."

**Author's Note:**

> hello! sky here. 
> 
> thank you for taking the time to read this! 
> 
> check out my other stories on [archive of our own](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astaeria) and [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/emptypens).
> 
> follow me on my [twitter account](https://twitter.com/snowdinsunsets) and my [other social medias](https://skysite.carrd.co/).
> 
> have a decent day!


End file.
